kirbyfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Super Smash
Kirby's Super Smash is a game created by HALnerd in the Kirby Series. It's gameplay, however, is closer to Super Smash Bros. Brawl, WiiU, 3DS, and Mania. Although it is technically a Kirby game, it is usually included in the Smash Bros. saga by fans and is abbreviated to SSBK (Super Smash Bros. Kirby). It was created to honor Sakurai when he left HAL laboratories near the same time as Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. It's remake, Kirby's Super Smash Ultra, or SSBK2, was made soon after SBM, and includes new things from Brawl and SSB4. Playable Characters Close= ---- |-| Open= #Kirby (SSBK) #*Batamons (Keeby/Yellow, Green, Blue, Green) #Meta Knight (SSBK) #Knuckle Joe (SSBK) #Tac (Helper) (SSBK) #Elline the Rainbow Paintbrush (SSBK) (the Magic Paintbrush in original) #Animal Friends (SSBK) #Gooey and Female Gooey (SSBK) #Shadow Kirby (SSBK) #Ado/Adeleine (SSBK) #Galacta Knight (SSBK) #Prince Fluff (SSBK) (SSBK2 only) #King Dedede (SSBK)(SSBK2 only) #Bandana Waddle Dee (SSBK) (SSBK2 only) #Commander Waddle Doo (SSBK) (SSBK2 only) DLC (SSBK2 only) *Q*Bert (SSBK2) *Pac-man (SSBK2) *Goriath (SSBK2) *[[]] (SSBK2) *[[]] (SSBK2) *[[]] (SSBK2) Copy Abilities & Helpers Copy Abilities' movesets are identical to their helpers. Helpers tend to have varying stats. Close= ---- |-| Open= *Kirby (Tac) Elemental *Fire (Burning Leo) *Ice (Chilly) *Spark (Plasma Wisp) *Leaf (Leafan) *Stone (Red/Brown Golem) *Tornado (Twister) *Water (Pluid) Weaponary *Sword (Sword/Blade Knight) *Hammer (Bonkers) *Spear (Lanzer) *Cutter (Sir Kibble) *Mirror (Smirror) *Archer (Spynum) *Bell (Ringle) *Bomb (Poppy Bros. Jr.) *Clean (Broom Hatter) *Cupid (Cupie *Cook (Chef Kawasaki) *Parasol (Sasuke) *Smash (Bugzzy) *Whip (Whippy) *Ninja (Moonja) *Yo-Yo (Gim) *Swarm (Swarm [Helper]) *Baton Twirling (Air Rider [Staff]) *Top (Air Rider [Top]) Energy *Jet (Capsule J) *Laser (Laser Ball) *Beam (Waddle Doo) *Hi-Jump (Starman) *U.F.O. (U.F.O [Enemy]) *Kabuki (Lobzaur) Melee *Animal (Gaw-Gaw) *Superplex (Bun) *Wheel (Wheelie) *Mini (Mini Waddle Dee) *Mega (Big Waddle Dee) *Missile (Shooty) *Metal (Metalun) *Superplex (Bun) *Beetle (Beetley) *Fighter (Blue/Gray Golem) *Iron (Yellow/Tan Golem) *Brawling (Iron Mam) Other *Wing (Birdon) *Ball (Bubble) *Balloon (Bubbloon) *Circus (Circus Acrobot) *Magic (Boxy) *Paint (Paint Roller) *Needle (Captain Stitch) Alternate Abilities Smash Abilities & Smash Helpers Smash Abilities' movesets are identical to their helpers. Helpers tend to have varying stats. Close= ---- |-| Open= *Fire - Burning, Charizard (Roy) *Ice - Freezing, Ice Climbers *Spark - Plasma, Pikachu *Leaf - Seed, Ivysaur (none in original) *Water - Bubble, Squirtle (none in original) *Sword - Falchion, Marth *Hammer - King's Hammer, Smasher Dedede (smash hammer, Smash Kirby (Hammer)) *Bomb - Grenade, Solid Snake (crash, Zelda) *Cupid - Angel, Pit (none in original) Medal Abilities These are special abilities gained from Copy Essence Medals. They take the place of any missing Smash Versions Close= ---- |-| Open= *Stone - Tanooki *Tornado - Hurricane *Spear - Lance *Cutter - Boomerang *Mirror - Golden *Archer - (SSBK) (none in original; sniper is Cupid's in original) *Bell - Chorus *Clean - Vacuum *Cupid - Sniper (Smash ability Angel in remake; shipper is Archer's in remake) *Cook - Pyroment *Smash - use Smash Abilities Trivia *Kirby's Super Smash Ultra's name may be based off of Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby Super Star's remake __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:SSBK Category:HALnerd